Naruto - The Lost Chapters
by dec181985
Summary: Konaha's got a new guest named Zuum Pao. Sakura is the only one who knows that he is a Jinchuriki, who has the zero tails, the nine-tailed beasts, and the mysterious ten-tailed beast inside him. Sakura will keep his secret and not tell Naruto because Zuum Pao and Sakura love each other a lot. FYI: Zuum Pao can only control the zero tails and the first nine-tailed beasts inside him.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- The Lost Chapters- Chapter 1- A New Jinchuuriki

One day in Konoha, we find Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno returning after defeating the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's Squad.

Even with the Sharingan powers he got from using Sasuke Uchiha's body as a vessel, Orochimaru still didn't have the power to stop the Leaf Village.

Sakura was crying, cause she hated Naruto after he killed the guy she had a crush on.

Sai was killed by Sasuke because he tried to stop Orochimaru all by himself.

The Leaf Village had a funeral for Sai and Sasuke, which every village attended.

Naruto tried to apologize to Sakura, but she didn't want to hear it.

Then, a strange figure suddenly appeared and was following Sakura after she left the funeral.

Sakura turned around, only to find that there was nobody there.

When she went back to the village, her sensei, Kakashi Hotake, who was also Naruto's sensei, told her to meet him at the training ground for a special surprise.

When she got there, she saw a figure standing next to Kakashi.

"Who's this, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

Just then, Naruto shows up and starts bragging about their victory.

"Naruto, will you shut up and pay attention?" Kakashi yelled.

"Who's this guy, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's your new teammate! Go ahead and introduce yourself!" Kakashi said.

"My name is Zuum Pao! The idiot with blonde hair is Naruto Uzumaki, the hot girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno and your name is Kakashi Hotake! Together we are Team Kakashi! Did I miss anyone?" the figure replied.

"No, but how do you know our names?" Kakashi asked.

"[What a jerk!]" Naruto thought to himself.

"[This guy's cuter than Sasuke! I wonder if he'll go on a date with me!]" Sakura thought to herself.

"I know everybody from every village! I still think Naruto's an idiot, and, of course, I'll go on a date with you Sakura! There's nothing I would like more!" Zuum Pao replied.

"Since when did Sakura ask if you would go on a date with you?" Naruto asked.

"When you called me a jerk!" Zuum Pao replied.

"How did you know I called you a jerk?" Naruto asked.

"Figure that out on your own, idiot!" Zuum Pao replied.

"You're psychic, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"What's psychic mean?" Naruto asked.

"If you knew anything you wouldn't be such an idiot!" Sakura replied.

"It means he can read our thoughts! Did you pay attention to what Iruka taught you?" Kakashi replied.

"Obviously not!" Zuum Pao and Sakura replied at the same time.

"So where do you want to meet for our date?" Zuum Pao asked.

"You decide!" Sakura replied.

"How about your favorite dango restaurant?" Zuum Pao asked.

"Hey, what's that thing on your back?" Naruto asked.

"It's a basketball! You wanna play?" Zuum Pao replied.

"Yeah, and if I win you have to let me go on a date with Sakura!" Naruto replied.

"Okay, but you go first! There's the hoop! Show me what you got!" Zuum Pao replied.

"What game are we playing?" Naruto asked.

"It's called 'Horse' and the first one to spell horse loses!" Zuum Pao replied.

"What are the rules?" Naruto asked.

"If one of us makes a basket the other one has to do the shot and if the other one misses, they get a letter!" Zuum Pao replied.

"Sounds easy enough!" Naruto replied.

Naruto shoots the ball and misses the shot.

"Now it's my turn!" Zuum Pao replied.

Zuum Pao does a backwards shot and makes it.

Naruto shoots again, only to miss the shot again.

"You got an 'H'!" Zuum Pao replied.

This time, Zuum Pao spins and throws the ball and makes the shot again.

Naruto misses the shot again.

"You got an 'O'!" Zuum Pao replied.

Then, Zuum Pao throws the ball to the ground, and it bounces right back up and goes in the basket.

Naruto gets frustrated, and misses the shot again.

"You got an 'R'!" Zuum Pao replied.

Then, Zuum Pao stands on his head, shoots the ball and it goes in again.

Naruto tries to make the shot, but he misses again.

"You got an 'S'!" Zuum Pao replied.

Now, Zuum Pao goes to where he can't see the hoop, turns around, shoots the ball and makes the shot.

"C'mon make this shot! I can't lose to this jerk!" Naruto replied.

Naruto shoots the ball and it still didn't go in.

"You got an 'E'! Game over! You lose, I win!" Zuum Pao replied.

Naruto goes to punch Zuum Pao in the face.

Zuum Pao threw the ball hitting Naruto in the head, which knocked the Number One Hyper-Active Knuckleheaded Ninja out.

"By the way, I have everybody's powers and none of their weaknesses!" Zuum Pao replied.

"Really? That's so cool!" replied Sakura.

"By the way, I've got a secret!" Zuum Pao replied.

Zuum Pao whispered his secret into Sakura's ear.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"What did he say?" Naruto replied.

"None of your business, idiot!" Zuum Pao and Sakura said at the same time.

Naruto wondered what Zuum Pao said to Sakura, so he went to spy on them on their date.

"[I've gotta figure out what this guy's secret is!]" Naruto thought to himself.

So he followed them just to see if he could find out Zuum Pao's secret.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto- The Lost Chapters- Chapter 2- Naruto loses his Sexy Jutsu & Gaara Falls in love for the first time

When Zuum Pao and Sakura are on their date, Naruto uses the transformation jutsu on Zuum Pao. He has transformed into Sakura.

Just then, Sakura asks, "Will you wait for me while I go use the restroom?"

Zuum Pao says, "Just hurry back, I'll keep your place for you!"

Just then, Zuum Pao notices the Sakura-disguised Naruto standing in front of him.

Zuum Pao says, annoyed, "I know it's you, Naruto! It's not nice to try and stop mine and Sakura's date, you big idiot!"

Suddenly, Naruto shouts, "Transform!"

Standing in front of Zuum Pao is Naruto's sexy jutsu.

Just then, Sakura shows up after Zuum Pao grabs the jutsu and pulls it out of Naruto's body.

Standing in front of Naruto is his sexy jutsu.

Naruto gets punched by Sakura.

Naruto's sexy jutsu asks, curiously, "How and why did you do that?"

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "I need you to find that someone you are looking for, Naruko!"

Sakura says, excitedly, "I know someone who I think will be nice for her!"

Naruto wakes up and notices Sakura and Zuum Pao are headed toward the Sand Village.

When, they get there, they see Gaara standing in front of them.

Gaara asks, curiously, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong in the Leaf Village?"

Sakura says, excitedly, "No, we just wanted you to meet someone!"

Gaara sees Zuum Pao and Naruko behind them.

Zuum Pao said, excitedly, "We just want you to be happy, Gaara! This is Naruko or what Naruto called his sexy jutsu!"

Gaara asks, curiously, "How do you no my name?"

Sakura says, excitedly, "He's psychic!"

Gaara asks, curiously, "Really?"

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "Yep!"

Gaara says, excitedly, "That's cool! So this is Naruto's sexy jutsu, she's hot!"

Naruko asks, curiously, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Gaara says, excitedly, "I'd love to!"

Naruko trips and falls into Gaara's lap.

Gaara gets a nose bleed as he looks down at Naruko's breasts.

Naruko says, excitedly, "Please play with my tits!"

Gaara grabs Naruko's breasts and squeezes them hard.

Gaara asks, curiously, "So, where do you want our date to be?"

Naruko says, excitedly, "Let's double date with Sakura and Zuum Pao!"

Gaara asks, curiously, "Is that okay with you two?"

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "If it's all right with Sakura!"

Sakura says, excitedly, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Naruto is trying to do his sexy jutsu in from of Jiraiya but can't.

Just then, Konohamaru shows up.

Konohamaru asks, curiously, "Is something wrong boss!"

Naruto says, sadly, "I lost my sexy jutsu!"

Konohamaru asks, curiously, "How did you do that?"

Just then, a shadowy figure says, excitedly, "Me!"

Konohamaru turns to see Zuum Pao, Sakura, Gaara and Naruko.

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "Hi, Konohamaru, my name is Zuum Pao!"

Konohamaru asks, curiously, "How do you know my name?"

Naruto says, sadly, "He's psycho!"

Sakura says, angrily, "Psychic, you idiot!"

Konohamaru says, excitedly, "That's cool!"

Zuum Pao stares angrily at Naruto and says, annoyed, "That's what you get for trying to ruin my date!"

Konohamaru asks, angrily, "How could you, boss?"

Naruto says, angrily, "Because he's a jerk!"

Sakura walked up to Naruto and punched him in the jaw causing him to fly a long ways away.

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "Wow, Sakura, you really taught him a lesson! I'm so proud of you!"

Sakura walks up to Zuum Pao and gives him a big kiss on the lips.

Sakura says, blushing, "Sorry about that!"

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "Don't be! I think I'm in love!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "Will you please be my boyfriend!"

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "I though you'd never ask!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "Is that a yes?"

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "Of course, I never met anyone as hot as you!"

Sakura says, excitedly, "Me neither!"

Soon after, Gaara and Naruko show up for their double date.

Gaara says, excitedly, "Thanks for introducing me to Naruko!"

Naruko says, excitedly, "If Naruto hadn't ruined your date, I wouldn't be so mad at him!"

Sakura says, excitedly, "At last, you guys know who I have to put up with!"

Zuum Pao says, excitedly, "Okay, since we're all friends, I'm going to tell you guys the truth!"

Gaara asked, curiously, "What's that?"

Zuum Pao says, cautiously, "I'm a Jinchuuriki!"

Gaara says, smiling, "That's okay, I am too!"

Zuum Pao says, frowning, "But you only have one beast inside you, I have the zero tails, the nine-tailed beasts, and the mysterious ten tails sealed inside me!"

Gaara says, politely, "That's okay, you're still the best match maker!"

Zuum Pao says, scared, "Just don't let me become the ten tails! It's the only one, I can't control!"

Gaara asks, curiously, "What happens if you become the ten tails?"

Zuum Pao says, sadly, "I die! If that happens, I need you to seal it away!"

Gaara says, agreeing, "We will!"

Zuum Pao looks at Sakura and says, proudly, "I love you!"

Sakura says, proudly, "I love you, too!"

Then, they see Team 10 and go off to greet them.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto - The Lost Chapters- Chapter 3 - Ino's anger rises

When Sakura and Zuum Pao see Team 10, Sakura goes over to say 'hi'.

Just then, they notice Zuum Pao and Ino starts flirting with him.

"Get away from my boyfriend, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, angrily.

"Yeah like you would have a boyfriend, billboard brow!" Ino shouted back.

"No, Sakura Hruno means a field full of cherry blossoms and your name means a boar in the mountains, Ino Yamanaka!" Zuum Pao said.

"Who the heck are you, creep, and how do you know my name!" Ino said, angrily.

"I know everybody's name like you're from Team 10 along with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi! Well, Ino you're just boar-ing my to death! By the way, my name is Zuum Pao not creep!" Zuum Pao said.

"Well, if I'm boring you to death, then die!" Ino said, angrily.

Ino grabbed one of her kunai and threw it at Zuum Pao.

Zuum Pao put up a bunch of barriers to avoid getting hit.

Then the kunai flew back at Ino and she started to fall and fell on a whoopie cushion that Zuum Pao had put on the floor.

"This guy is a riot!" Shikamaru said, laughing.

"You got that right, Shikamaru!" Choji agreed.

"Shut up, fatso!" Ino snapped.

"I'm not fat, I'm chubby!" Choji said, angrily.

"Stop it, you two!" Shikamaru said, angrily.

"Human boulder!" Choji shouted.

"Wait, I forgot my camera!" Zuum Pao said.

As Choji went after Ino, Zuum Pao was taking pictures.

Ino turned angrily to Zuum Pao.

"I want a match, me against you!" Ino said, angrily.

"Sorry, I don't fight girls! It's against my nature!" Zuum Pao said.

"You wimp!" a familiar voice said.

They all turn to see Naruto standing behind theem.

"I'm no wimp! I just don't hit girls!" Zuum Pao said.

"You sound like a wimp to me!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"But this guy's a jerk!" Naruto said.

Just then, Sakura ran up to Naruto and punched him again sending him flying through the air.

"Sakura, you're one tough, girl! That's why I love you, hot stuff!" Zuum Pao said, impressed.

"I think I'm going to puke!" Ino said, angrily.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped.

"Yeah, you're even boar-ing to talk to!" Zuum Pao said, mockingly.

Just then, Ino was held back by Shikamaru and Choji.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!" Ino said, angrily.

"Will, the lesson be on how boar-ing you are?" Zuum Pao asked.

"One day you're going to pay for that!" Ino said.

"Ooh, do I have to pay to say you're boar-ing!" Zuum Pao asked.

"You must think you're a stand-up comedian!" Ino shouted.

"It's better than sitting down and listening to your boar-ing speech!" Zuum Pao said.

"I had enough of this creep, I'm leaving!" Ino said, angrily.

"Oh, so soon? Am I boar-ing you?" Zuum Pao asked.

"Hey, billboard brow tell you're boyfriend to knock it off!" Ino said.

Just then, Shizune and Tonton are walking by.

"Hey look, Ino, it's your cousin!" Zuum Pao said, mockingly.

"You got that right! They even smell alike!" Sakura said.

"Is that what I was smelling?" Zuum Pao asked.

"Yeah, pork, ham, and becon!" Sakura said, laughing.

"Stop it, you guys, you're making me hungry!" Choji said.

"Will you stop think about food, for one second?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't!" Choji replied.

"Well, see you guys later, don't let boar-ing Ino stop you from having fun!" Zuum Pao said.

Just then, Team Guy show up so Sakura and Zuum Pao go over to greet him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto - The Lost Chapters - Chapter 4 - Rock Lee's New Rival

When Sakura and Zuum Pao saw Team Guy, they walked over to greet them.

"Hi, Sakura, who's your friend?" Rock Lee asked, curiously.

"He's actually my boyfriend! His name is Zuum Pao!" Sakura said, excitedly.

"Hi, Lee, what's up?" Zuum Pao, asked, while greeting him.

"How do you know my name?" Lee asked.

"I know everybody's name!" Zuum Pao said.

"Really, then what are my teammates names?" Lee asked.

"Neji Hyuga and Tenten! Your name is Rock Lee! Your sensei's name is Might Guy! Together your Team Guy!" Zuum Pao said, proudly.

"What are you psychic?" a familiar voice asked.

They turned around and saw that Ino had followed them.

"Hey, look it's that boar-ing girl, Ino, and she is correct! I am psychic!" Zuum Pao said.

"Hey, don't make fun of Ino!" Lee said, angrily.

"What are you going to do about it, then?" Zuum Pao asked.

"Me and you battle! Right now! Whoever wins gets to share a kiss with Sakura!" Lee said.

"You're on, but I have to warn you I have everybody's moves!" Zuum Pao said.

"Get him, Lee, teach him a lesson!" Ino shouted.

Just then, Lee tried to sneak up behind Zuum Pao and use primary lotus, but he turned around and threw a basketball at him.

When Rock Lee got dizzy, Zuum Pao used Lee's primary lotus against him.

"Get him, Bushy Brow!" a familiar voice said.

They turned to see Naruto right behind them.

"Oh, look it's the idiot with the orange suit!" Zuum Pao said.

"Jerk, since Bushy Brow lost, you're fight is with me!" Naruto said.

"Try your best, but you'll lose anyway!" Zuum Pao said.

"If I win, you'll have to give me back my sexy jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Okay, show me what you got!" Zuum Pao said.

"Shdadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, shadow clone jutsu it is!" Zuum Pao said.

Just then, abunch of shadow clones appeared.

"Let my try this! Transform!" Zuum Pao shouted.

Zuum Pao transformed into Sakura.

"I know it's you, you jerk!" Naruto said, annoyed.

"Okay, here's my own harem jutsu!" Zuum Pao shouted.

Just then, while he was still disguised as Sakura, Naruto saw a bunch of Sakuras without their clothes.

Soon after, Naruto got a nosebleed and passed out.

"Sorry about using that move Sakura!" Zuum Pao said.

"It's okay, I have a surprise for you, but first let's go to my place!" Sakura said.

When they got to Sakura's house, Sakura went straight up to her room.

Just then, Sakura took off all her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Zuum Pao asked.

"I want your baby!" Sakura said.

"We're not even married!" Zuum Pao said.

"Who cares, no one will know!" Sakura said.

"I need a shower first, you can join me if you'd like!" Zuum Pao said.

"Okay, but I want you to make the first move!" Sakura said.

"Anything for you, hot stuff!" Zuum Pao said.

"I won't let anybody know, I'll just tell them I ate a lot!" Sakura said.

"What if we get caught?" Zuum Pao asked.

"I never thought of that!" Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Zuum Pao said.

"Forgot what?" Sakura asked.

"I can turn invisible!" Zuum Pao told her.

"That's excellent!" Sakura said.

They both hopped into the shower, and locked the door.

"I want you to do something for me!" Sakura said.

"Name it!" Zuum Pao said.

"I want you to play with my tits!" Sakura said.

Then, Zuum Pao grabbed her breasts and sqeezed them.

After they got done showering and put their clothes on, they went outside to get some fresh air.

Just then, the see Team 8 and go over to greet them.

To be continued...


End file.
